The present invention relates in general to archery and more particularly to devices useful as an arrow rest with a bow to launch arrows from the bow.
Arrow rests are typically used in both sport and hunting activities utilizing bows to stabilize the arrow before it is launched from the bow. In general arrow rests are located on a lateral extension of the mid portion of the bow and permit accurate aim.
Typical prior art rests are taught by U. S. Pat. No. 5,137,006 which provides a pair of spaced elongate supports to support the arrow therebetween. The supports are flexible to allow selected depression of the arrow on the rest by adjustment of the angle of attack of the supports.
Another rest configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854 teaches a rest with vertical depression which is asserted to improve accuracy by dampening vertical oscillation of the arrow off the rest.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,107,818 teaches an arrangement which is easily laterally adjusted and includes a support member which pivots in response to the arrow vanes passing over it to maintain stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,048 teaches an arrow rest using a grooved block where the arrow rests in the vertical groove.
No prior art arrangement is known which provides the advantages of devices within the scope of the present invention.